On Fire
by Lissi45829
Summary: When a girl falls of a ferry on her way back home, she lands in a world she never thought she would ever be in. Meeting the Reds and Blues, which webseries she loves, she is thrown into the civil war of Chorus and has to survive without any special abilities for herself. And maybe she will find romance.
1. The Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything goes to the minds from RoosterTeeth that have brought us these amazing guys!**

I would love some feedback, because I have no idea how I did. A few chapters are already written but updates will be irregulary. Have fun guys!

"How long do you think we need to reach the ferry?" I asked my mother. We were on our way back from Sweden, where we were for two weeks. Too shortly if you ask my mother and me. Right now we were in Denmark towards the ferry that would take us back to Germany.

"Maybe ten minutes." I nodded as I looked out of the window, watching the fields go by at our side. As my mom started singing to her music again I sighed. My mom can't sing for her life. She has no rhythm nor can she hold a tone but she didn't notice that. I could hear our dog whine a little in the background and had to stifle a laugh. I pulled out my tablet and continued reading a fanfiction about Red vs. Blue. I love this webserie and had watched the seasons so often it wasn't funny anymore. My mom gave me a look and sighed.

"Why do you continue reading about something, that is not real? Why waste your time with that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I like to see what other people have for ideas about what could happen in this universe. I just like to read it mom." She shook her head and began singing again.

"Gosh it's freezing up here." I glanced at my mother who stood with me outside on the ferry. It was cold here. But I liked the wind in my hair. I had cut it a few days ago. It was now only reaching my ears and I loved how the wind would ruffle it.

"I go inside and wait for you there." I nodded to show that I heard her and made looked out to the sea. The water foamed where it reached the side of the ferry and I sighed. Looking down into it. I pulled out my headphones and my phone and put on my favorite song. Humming softly the tune, I didn't notice that the sea was getting wilder. I had closed my eyes and just felt the waves. Suddenly I was thrown into the railing.

"Uff." I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw that no one else was on the deck. I pulled my headphones out of my ear and heard a person talking over the speakers.

"Please stay inside. We have sailed into a storm and the crossing could be turbulent. Please stay inside." I turned around and walked towards the door but before I could reach it, I was again thrown against the railing. But this time I hit my head.

"Ow, fudging fiddlesticks! That hurt!" My hand grabbed the railing and I pulled myself up. The world around me was moving too much and I got dizzy. When the next wave hit I couldn't hold myself and I went overboard. I hit the water with my side and it was cold. Colder than I thought. I tried to swim to the surface but I just got pulled under the water again and again. The air in my lungs began to get too little and the last thing I notice was that I touched sand. Then everything went black.


	2. The Arrival

**Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry that I didn't update this story. I had a lot of stress with family and school. However, I hope that I can update this story more often now, but I dont make any promises! I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of sand at my back and opened my eyes. My sight was kind of blurry and my head still hurts. I tried to lift my arm to my head but the whole action seemed kind of slowed down. Did I hit my head so hard? I turned my head a little and saw a few stones a few feet away and something green was shifting in the wind. The whole place seemed to glow green and was absolutely silent. I tried to sit up and had to push against a weird kind of force that wouldn't let me sit up. It was like I was trying to move against jelly.

My head cleared itself slowly and I remembered what happened. My heart started to beat faster and fear came as I saw nobody around me. I touched my head and noticed two weird things. The first was that my hair, that normally reached just to my ears, was now falling to my waist. It was still red (or more orange) but it glowed like it was on fire. And the second thing was, that it flowed through my hands and floated around my face.

I gasped as I put together the strange circumstances, but only bubbles escaped my lips. I was still underwater, but somehow I could breath. I looked up and saw that it got lighter there. So I pushed myself from the ground and started swimming to the surface. As I broke it I saw that I was in a sort of cave where everything glowed the same green as it did under the water. It was familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It didn't feel like I had been here before. More like I had seen it on a picture or something.

My eyes found a bridge and I quickly swam to it. I heard voice above me but I couldn't quite hear them right. Maybe my ears got full of water. The pillar that held the bridge were easy to climb and I made my way up there. As I pulled myself fully up. I stood up and looked around. Before me stood a person in a heavy armor, who's back was turned to me. The armor was white with blue trimming and it made me feel like I should know this person.

"Kimball, look out!" Suddenly there was a blinding pain in my left upper leg and I crumbled to the floor in pain. I looked down and saw blood flowing out of it and a whole was there in the middle of my leg.

"Son of a banshee!" I hissed in pain. There was a noise before me and I looked up, only to see two gun barrels directed at me. The persons holding them wore the same kind of armor but had a green trimming.

"Tell us one good reason not to shoot you!" I was confused and scared. What was going on?

"I don't know? Maybe because you shouldn't just kill some innocent person who didn't do anything?" Darn my stupid mouth! I should be more careful. They had guns! And not afraid to use it, if you looked at my leg.

"Innocent? You Feds are all the same!" I tried to stand up, so that I wouldn't feel so small. But my leg wouldn't let me and I fell down again with a whimper.

"Well if you want to kill me, do it quickly. I don't want to suffer." ' _Maybe you should plead for your life! And not encourage them!'_ A voice whispered in my head.

"Let's put her in a holding cell and question her. And heal her leg." The person with the blue trimming said. I realized that she was a woman and apparently was she higher up than the other soldiers.

"But Kimball... Why should we help her?"

"Because the Feds would just let her to die. And we are not the feds. Just bring her to a secure room and let me speak with her." They nodded and walked towards me. As they pulled me up I noticed that they were at least a foot taller than me.

"Can you walk?" The one on my left said. I tried to nod but realized quickly that I couldn't. The pain in my leg was too much and I passed out.


	3. Interrogation

Hey you guys! I am sorry for the long pause! My grandmother was brought into the hospital because of a stroke. That's why I didn't update earlier. I hope you enjoy this!

Again I woke up, after passing out.  
"I have to stop doing this." I said to myself. I sat on a chair with a table in front of me. My left leg laid on another chair and my upper leg had bandages around it. They were a slight red colour and I knew that it hadn't stopped bleeding. My jeans were cut right above the shot.  
"Great... Another Jeans I can cut to shorts." I sighed and looked around. The room held only the table, my two chairs and another chair on the opposite side of the table.  
It looked just like a prison cell, without the one way mirror. The door was behind me and I felt very conscious of this fact. Something tickled my nose and I brushed it away and noticed that it was my hair. I remembered that it had grown again. Whatever the reason.  
"Darn it. Now I have to cut it again."  
"Do you talk often to yourself?" I jumped at the sudden voice and hissed as my leg protested. A person in black armor with orange markings walked to the other chair and sat down. He balanced himself on just two legs and put his feet on the table.  
"Maybe I do. What is it to you?" I asked rather tense.  
"Well, I would want to know if my prisoner was crazy. You know, for security reasons." I rolled my eyes.  
"I am not crazy." Then I remembered what happened to me. How I could breath under water. How my hair had gone from 5 centimetres to 55.  
"Well maybe I am. That would explain a lot." I mumbled to myself. The person, who I identified as a man because of his voice, leaned forward putting his feet and the feet of the chair back on the ground. He put his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his right hand.  
"Who are you and what do you want here." His voice had still the playful tone he used earlier but it had a edge to it. I swallowed.  
"Well I am Lara Johnson. And if you would kindly tell me where 'here' is," I had made quotations marks with my fingers. "Then I could tell you what you want." He was silent for a while. Then he stood up. He walked around me and leaned over my shoulder putting his left hand on the table. His right hand had a knife in it and he twirled it around like it was a toy.  
"I don't have to tell you anything Ms. Johnson. Because you are in no position to ask questions. You could answer mine or I let this knife dance on your skin." I looked wide eyed at the weapon in front of me and gulped. _'Well, he has a point...'_  
"Ok Mister. Then ask your questions and stopp playing games." Just because he was right, didn't mean I would play nice. He pulled away and I could hear him chuckle.  
"You have spunk girl. How old are you anyway?" He was again on the chair with his feet on the table.  
"I am 17. Turning 18 in two weeks." I still didn't know how he looked without the helmet on. It made me feel more insignificant than I already was. He in his armor and I with my comfy, too big pullover and a torn (or more like cut) jeans.  
"Your underage?" I shrugged. Not like I could change it.  
"That is new. I never thought the Feds would put underage fighters out there." Something about this sentence rang a bell in me but I couldn't put my finger on it. It flashed shortly in my memory and then went back to being forgotten.  
"And why are you here?"  
"I have no idea." I could practically hear his eyes roll.  
"Don't give me that bull. Just talk to me. Now that we know that you are underage, the punishment won't be... too bad." He could clearly see my eyes roll.  
"I really have no idea why I am here. More importantly I have no idea where here even is! " I threw my arms in the air from frustration.  
"I fell from a ferry on my way back home and woke up underwater in this weird lake that glowed green. I swam to the surface and climbed a bridge. And then I was shot and asked what the hell I was doing here." He had leaned back at my outburst and had crossed his arms.  
"And I should believe this weird story?" I only nodded. He snorted.  
"As if. We are in a war here and you think that you can just joke your way out of here."  
"War?!" I interrupted him but he just continued as if I hadn't.  
"And now we want to know what you want from us, from Kimball."  
"Is she the woman that was on the bridge? The one with the white armor and blue trimming?" His hands slammed down on the table and he stood up, towering over me.  
"Stop playing dumb girl. Just tell us what we want to know!" I got angry too and also stood up, slamming my hands on the table, like he did just seconds ago.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I screamed at him.  
"Don't you think that I would also like to know what I am doing here? How my hair grew 50 centimetres? How I woke up in a different country or more like a different world? I am confused and hurt and you go on and on about how I should stop joking around. Well now I do. I am not joking when I say that I have no idea who you are, or this Kimball woman, or even who the Feds are that you keep on blabbering about. So maybe you have questions that will get no answer. But so do I!" I let out a breath and looked him hard in the eyes. Or just in the general direction of them, through his dumb visor. He opened his mouth, probably to yell back but the pain in my leg came back and I crumbled on the floor with a pained groan. I looked down and saw that the bandage was covered in blood. I didn't cry, I never did, but I bit my lip hard enough that they also started to bleed.  
"Sugarcoated spaghettis! This hurts. I never want to get shot again. Like very! This is such a nuisance." I snorted.  
"What?" I looked up and saw the man staring down at me.  
"What 'what'?" I asked him. My leg was throbbing and I had a hand pressed against the wound.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Lara Johnsons. Didn't I already answered that question?" I rolled my eyes again. He was towering over me (again I might add) and I had enough of that. I grabbed my abounded chair and pushed myself into a standing positon. My leg protested but I ignored it and looked at the man.  
His head was cocked to the side and it felt like he was examining me, trying to figure out who I was.  
"Yes, I know that you already told me that. What I want to know is three things: 1. How did you end up in the lake. 2. How could you stand on your wounded leg, that we didn't fix other than putting a bandage over it. Or for that matter, how can you still stand on it? 3. And lastly:" he paused probably for dramatic effect. He leaned forward just centimetres from my face.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"


	4. Under Surveillance

**Hey you guys :D. I hope you like this chapter. I had real fun writing it! Some of you are already saying which ship you would like. I have one in mind and I hope I wont lose any of my readers because of my choice. And if I finish this story, then I want to write another one, with a different pairing. Now on to the chapter. And if you liked then maybe you could leave a review ;)**

 **I wanted to upload this chapter on Sunday, however, there was a problem and you could not read it properly. I hope this time it works. :D**

* * *

After the weird interrogation I had with the guy I was brought to the Med Room where they had finally pulled out the bullet. They didn't take it out earlier because they figured that this would slow me down if I should run. Like I could! I don't even know where I should run to.  
Now I was laying on one of the beds counting the tiles and trying to forget the awkwardness that filled the room after the man asked me that weird question.

 _"And lastly: do you have a boyfriend?" I stared at him not believing what he just said._  
 _"What?!" He was now back to sitting on the chair with his arms crossed over his chest. I could imagine his smug face._

 _"You heard me." My first reaction was to flip out, but I_ _knew that it wouldn't_ _help me in this situation. So I blankly stared at him._  
 _"I don't know." There was no reaction from him. At least none which I could have seen_.  
 _"How can you not know?" I had to surpress my smile._  
 _"Well I_ _don't_ _remember that much from my old life. Just how I came here." And in a way it was true. I don't_ _remember anything apart from my drive to the ferry. This whole place reminded me of something. Every person_ _I see, gives me a weird feeling. And the man in front of me and the Kimball woman, had a deeper impact, than the others._  
 _"So we can just assume that you don't have one. I mean you should remember_ _something that important." Before_ _I could answer another person came in. I could only hear the door open as my back was still turned to it._  
 _"Felix! You should act professionally! That is not a question that she should answer!" The woman was now standing to my right and she (I think) glared at the man in front of me. 'Felix' a voice whispered in my head. Right Felix. She said his name._  
 _"Come on Kimball! It was a harmless question." Felix joked but Kimball wasn't affected. She turned to me and looked me up and down. Her eyes lingered on my (now very badly bleeding) leg._  
 _"Come with me Ms. Johnson." I nodded and stood up. My leg was hurting like a banshee but I ignored it and followed Kimball out of the Interrogation Room._  
 ___

It was a pain to walk to the Med Room, but I didn't show it. Well I hoped I didn't show it. A few pain filled groans did escape but I don't think that anybody heard them.  
Kimball said that she would come back later and talk about my situation here. I just hope that they let me stay here. From what I heard there was a civil war on this planet and I was in no condition to survive out there.  
I never took a self defense class or something like this. The only sport I did do was climbing. And you don't learn how to punch somebody there.  
_

It turned out that they would let me stay here. However I was on a sort of probation. They had a soldier follow me everywhere. Luckily it was a girl.  
Two weeks flew by like nothing and they let me have more and more freedom.  
Right now I could finally shower without my guard watching me. I didn't have anything against my guard. She was friendly but it was nice to have some alone time.  
As I stepped out of the shower I remembered why I had cut my hair. It was just so annoying to always dry it. But I couldn't change that. So I put my one towel around my body and the other I rolled my hair in.  
"Stupid hair. Just so damn heavy and it's everywhere..." I grumbled to myself as I made my way through the door to my cloths.  
"So you are still talking to yourself?" I squeaked in surprise and looked to my right. Felix was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He was as always in his armor and I asked myself if he ever took that off. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms like him. At the same time I leaned my weight on my uninjured leg and started tapping my foot.  
"Well hello there Felix. Why don't you come in? How nice of you to look in. How are you? Can I help you with something? And yes, unfortunately I talk to myself a lot."  
"Well Lara, your guard was needed some place else so I got the honor at guiding around." I shrugged.  
"Ok then. Do I have to be somewhere?"  
"Yes. Kimball wants to see you." I nod and walk towards the door. I hear a chuckle behind me, just as I grabbed the handle.  
"What?!"  
"Do you maybe want to put some cloths on? It would distract the soldiers less." I looked down and saw that I was still in the towel that I had wrapped around me. My eyes went up to Felix again and I could imagine his smirk but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me flustered. He had achieved that plenty of times over the last weeks.  
"If you insist." I say to him and walk to my cloths. I quickly changed in the bathroom and followed Felix through the halls.  
They had explained little of what was going on, but a voice in me sometimes whispered information that I couldn't possibly know. However it was right all the time so I trusted it.  
_

Kimball was in the strategic room leaning over the table with holograms in front of her.  
"We are here Kimball." Felix said as he walked further into the room. I decided to stand beside the door so that they wouldn't think that I was trying to read the information. I learned quickly to be as invisible as possible.  
"Good, good." Kimball muttered. She seemed distracted. Apparently Felix noticed that too.  
"What's going on Kimball?" She looked up from the table.  
"Someone crashed in the deserted canyon just a day walk from our base. I don't know who they are but from the looks of it, it's the Reds and Blues." I zoned out after she said that. The voice inside of me started talking so fast that I could barely understand her.  
 _'We have to meet them! They are the key to our memories! Without them we will not survive this war! We need them!'_ I blocked her out after she started repeating herself.  
"I will send you with a small team to retrieve them. You can chose it yourself Felix." He nodded.  
"Good. That's all. You can go." Kimball dismissed us and we walked out of the door. Felix didn't say anything but I could see that he was looking forward to this mission.  
"Felix?" He didn't show if he had heard me or not.  
"Felix?" He sighed.  
"Yes Lara?"  
"Could I maybe come with you on this mission?"


	5. First Mission

**AN: Hey guys. I am sooo sorry about posting so irregulary. I am a person who needs to want to write and I cannot push myself to write. That is why I will never be a published author ;). I hope I still have some people out there reading and this is for you guys!**

I didn't really believe that Felix would actually take me with him on his mission. But he did and now we were in cars that reminded me of pumas and driving towards nowhere. I had to admit that it was pretty stupid of me to tag along. I didn't have any armor and no skills. However, my voice didn't let me stay passive so I practically begged Felix to take me with him.  
Felix and I were driving in one car while three other people were behind us. Kimball's information said that I wouldn't take long to get there. And she was right. We had only driven for two hours when we could already see the canyon at the horizon. But as we first saw them, it happened.  
One of our guys behind us got shot in the head and was dead instantly. The other two started to panic.  
"Damn! How did they find them?" Felix was driving in Zick Zacks almost getting the Car to fall on its side. There was a shot right in front of my face I could feel the wind of it.  
"Shoot! Lara, duck!" He pushed my head down and I was sitting in the little foot space of the car. I heard an explosion behind us and knew that our other two comrades didn't survive.  
I was afraid. I thought I could do this. Just driving to a crash site and meeting some people my voice thought was important to see. And now there were three people dead and we didn't even know the number of our enemies.  
"This is not working!" Felix shouted. My heart sank. I was going to die and nothing is going to change that.  
Suddenly I was yanked up and put into the drivers seat. The car had gone out and Felix was standing behind me on the platform that held the machine gun.  
"Lara! I hope that you know how to drive a car!" I looked down at the car and saw six pedals two gear shifts and a dozen buttons. We were still rolling but we got really slow with time.  
"How do I start this stupid thing!" I scream at Felix who was busy shouting at invisible enemies.  
"Just turn the key." I nearly face palmed. Here I was, centuries into the future and the cars still started when you turned a key.  
I did as he told me and the car came back online. I thought back to my driving lessons and just did what I thought was right. I pushed my left food down on one of the pedals, pulled both gear shifts into the first gear and put my other food on the pedal that was on the right side.  
Miraculously it worked and the car sped up again. I shifted into the second, third and fourth gear of the first gear shift and then switched with my hand to the second. My feet somehow knew which pedal they had to push and when they had to let them go. We drove towards the canyon at high speed and I hoped to everything that was good that we would not crash somewhere.  
"Whoa Lara! I didn't know you could drive that thing!" Felix was still shouting and this time I could see in the rear mirror our enemies. They were also in the puma like cars and two others were driving on somethings that looked like quads. They started firing again and I squealed a little and started dodging the bullets. We were thrown side to side bit and luckily Felix knew how to shoot and at the same time stay on board. There was a swishing sound and I saw something exploding right in front of us.  
"Felix?!" I screamed.  
"They are throwing grenades!" I nodded and tried hard to concentrate on driving and not that I could die very soon. We were doing good. There was only one big car left but that one was fierce. It wasn't shaken by my weird driving. It was throwing lots of grenades making it hard to drive in a straight line. And to make things worse we were slowly coming towards the canyons. And right before us were two walls with one little valley between them but with a 5000 feet deep drop.  
I saw trees standing on either side of the cliff which had long and big branches. I had an idea but it would probably hurt. A lot. But the others were gaining on us and we had no choice. Maybe in hind sight we did but right know there was no better idea.  
"Felix! I have an idea but you have to trust me!" I heard a snort behind me.  
"I don't do trust sweetheart!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Well then start getting ideas because I am going to do this with or without you. And I would like to have you with me because you know how to fight and have a nifty little shield that can protect you from bullets!" There was silence behind me and as another grenade came too close to my liking he finally answered.  
"Fine! But you better hope I will not die! Because then I would have to kill you!" There was a pause and I started to calculate everything for the plan. We were just 6000 feet away from the cliff and I knew I had to start now.  
"What is the plan Lara?" Felix shouted.  
"When I say jump you jump! There are branches and vines hanging from the trees! Just grab one of them!" 4500 feet know. I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal and the car became faster and faster.  
"WHAT?! THAT IS YOUR GREAT PLAN? TO JUMP?!" 3000 feet and the car was still accelerating.  
"JUST TRUST ME!" 2000 feet. The cliff was coming nearer and nearer.  
"JUST KEEP SHOOTING!" 1000 feet. I put the wheel into look and put one of the heavy weapons on the gas pedal. I stood up and leaned to the back and took a grenade. I had measured how long they took to explode as they were thrown at us and had carefully measured my plan after them. 500 feet.  
I threw the grenade at the right side of the canyon, took the wheel out of lock and pulled the car over to the grenade. 250 feet.  
The grenade exploded right as we drove over it making the car jump and somersault a few times. It was like the roller coaster where you had a lot of loopings and turning arounds.  
"WHAT THE HELL LARA?!" Felix must have noticed how far away the ground was. As I thought that we were at the highest point of the flight I screamed.  
"JUMP!" Felix and I both pushed ourselves from the car. What I forgot to calculate was that Felix had a power armor while I only had a tight under armor. Felix sailed through the air. He had found a sturdy branch that supported him and was hanging of it now. However, I was still flying through the air and could not hold onto one of the vines. I was flying towards the ground and there was nothing I could do.

*( I wanted to end it here but I thought that I can't be that mean. ?)  
_

"LARA!" I ignored him as I thought frantically about something I could do. And then I remembered something from my old life. It was something my favourite character had build in his second movie and I somehow had to do that too. Without the right tools. I pulled out a knife Felix gave me and started cutting at the under armor. I made a cut right in the middle of the suit and down following the middle of my leg just over my feet. Then on the left and right side I made a cut towards my shoulders. And just so you know: that is not paticularly easy while you are falling down. When I was finished I took the flattering ends in my hands and spread my arms. And suddenly I wasn't falling so fast anymore.  
"Thank you Hiccup!" I smiled.  
"And thanks sturdy under armor thingy!" Because if this would have been a normal piece of clothing made out of polyster or something like that. This would not have worked.  
Of course the whole construction was extremely badly build together and I could never fly hundreds of miles with this thing but it certainly slowed down my fall. The ground was nearer then I thought and trees were too close for my liking.  
I had to do some weird manouvering to stop myself from hitting them. But somehow I got through them and could see the ground. This time I was happy to see it. But my happiness was short lived when I saw a big metal wall in front of me. I hoped with all I had that I had enough energy left to fly over them and not at them.  
They came nearer and neared and I knew that this would be a close thing.  
With some luck and a little bit of pushing myself over it I made it and could now safely land.  
That could have been true would it not have been for a blue soldier running right beneath me.  
' _OK maybe running was too generously. I would call it more of a lazy jog kind of thing. But that wasn't important right now, Lara!'_ My arms gave out after the strain of holding them up and tight all the time and I fell down like a rock. The last thing I could do was scream.  
"WATCH OOOOOUUUUT!"


End file.
